Who are we?
by secretwritergirl
Summary: hi this is my first story so... be nice! Julian, George dick and anne have only been alive once, or have they? sorry i suck at summery but its set in modern day(i realise most people dont like Modern enid blyton storys but oh well). rated T just to be safe
1. Drums

**Hi, hope you like it, enjoy xxx**

* * *

_Boom crash bam_

"Dick"

_Boom boom crash_

"Dick!"

_BOOM BASH BAM_

"DICK!...BE QUIET" It was the summer holidays and all dicks mum could hear was him playing- or more like bashing- his drums "I can't even hear myself THINK!"

"Sorry mum" came a voice from upstairs; she sighed and got back to reading her book, knowing that the silence wouldn't last very long.

_BOOM CRASH BAAM_

"**DICK!**"

"Would you like me to stop him?" asked Julian, her oldest son, he was very mature and took responsibility over the younger two, which was fine when they were at Kirin, but could get quite annoying at home, but hey what did she have to lose?

"Yes I suppose so, maybe he'll listen to you" Julian nodded and tore up the stairs, after a while the drumming stopped, and she could hear them arguing, soon Ju came back down looking very pleased with himself "_hmm maybe dick _does_ listen to him"_ she thought.

Upstairs 13 year old Dick sighed drumming his fingers on the desk, it was almost half way through the summer holidays and they hadn't done ANYTHING they hadn't even gone Kirin. He sighed again and flicked his hair out of his eyes, he reached into his pocket and started chewing on some toffee, mmm tooffeee yum, he was just about to get up and go downstairs before remembering they were doing HOMEWORK eurgh schools bad enough but work at HOME too!. _Oh well_ he thought _I don't care if I'm forced to stay up here...as long as I've got food… I'm fine _and he started bashing at his drums again.

"Does he ever stop?" his mum asked Anne, who just shrugged "well at least you're well behaved" Anne smiled and went back to drawing her flowers "it's a shame George is ill," she added "or you'd be able to go to Kirin!" suddenly there was a loud bang "oh he's at it again"

"No, it was the door, shall I get it?" asked Anne, her mum smiled and nodded and Anne got up and answered it "Oh, hi Morgan" a pretty girl of about 13 stood there, her blonde hair blowing in the wind and her green eyes staring into nowhere. She was wearing headphones and didn't seem to hear Anne at first "Oh hi Anne um is dick here we need to finish our project… oh don't worry I can hear him, he sounds like a herd of elephants" she laughed and walked through the door "by the way I got a parcel, but it was addressed to you guys, they must of sent it to the wrong person" she smiled shoving the parcel into Anne's hands and walked into the living room.

* * *

**Yay! ik it wasnt very good but... who cares!x R&R**


	2. Parcel

**Hey Guys i realised that Anne's name is spelt differently each time so i decided i would spell it how i did! Um i hope it's not too obvious who my fave character from the famous five is but... hey you can try to guess if you like. I realised its easier to write in POV's so from now on i mostly am going too, R&R!**

* * *

Dick crashed down the stairs practically choking on his toffee, he ran in to the living room swinging the door open causing his dark brown hair to flop across his forehead, his brown eyes sparkling "you done yet?" he asked Morgan who was sitting on the floor laughing at him "no I just started, give me time, you COULD help you know!"

"I DO help I've written at LEAST three pages"

"Shouldn't have dropped it in the mud"

"Shouldn't have made me do it"

"Should have done more work to begin with"

"Should have…" He was interrupted by pillow to the face and stumbled back, laughing "Ok I get it, you're not done" Morgan laughed "no shit Sherlock!" Julian tutted looking at Anne to see if she had noticed luckily she was engrossed in this package that Morgan had given to her "What is it Anne" "I don't know but it's addressed to us"

~Dicks POV~

Why doesn't she open it then? I mean, when you get a parcel addressed to you it's the only thing you _can _do! Everyone's so stupid; it's fucking annoying "OPEN IT THEN!" I half shouted, Anne and Ju looked at me in concern; they're too over protective, but Morgan just grinned "come on Anne you gotta open it" after a LOT of persuasion Anne _finally _opened it "it's a DVD!" she exclaimed. I grinned-I love DVD's- they're so cool "what's it called?" asked Ju. "The Famous Five"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUN cliff hanger! not a very good one but oh well! sorry it wasnt very long im still getting into the swing of things! The review button is getting very lonely, pleeeaase reveiw, R&R xx**


	3. Time machine

**Hi I'm not sure if this bold bit was visible last time so woops. Sorry that last time it was short I'll try to make it longer this time, so R&R**

* * *

~Morgan POV~

Dick was jumping up and down in his seat _idiot _"open it, open it, OPEN IT!" he cried, wasn't he forgetting something? He caught my eye and suddenly realised "homework" I said "we need to finish" he ducked back smiling sheepishly "pleeaaaase can we watch it? Please please pleaaaase, I'll be your best friend" I rolled my eyes "you _are _my best friend, and plus I'm not your mum, you can do whatever, but I'm just saying I don't mind getting a detention…" I looked to see his reaction, he looked thoughtful, and he furrowed his eyebrows before shrugging "eh, let's put it in!"

~Julian POV~

The famous five? That somehow sounds familiar "I think we should see what it's about before we watch it" Morgan gave me a strange look I knew she was going to say something so I carried on "it could be dangerous" Both Morgan and Dick burst out laughing "what more dangerous than beating up criminals!?" he said

"we didn't beat them up" Said Anne

"yes, well at least you didn't" I added.

"Shutup" he said shortly

"any way" I said "no-one wants to watch it" He raised his eyebrows

"Want to watch it dick? Good idea dick! Thank you Dick, see Dick wants to watch it" he's so annoying! "How are you not bullied with that name?" asked Morgan, that one's easy,

"it's because he's related to me!" Morgan rolled her eyes and was just about to say something clever but Dick got there first "yeah it's cuz they took pity one me, it's hard being related to him" Of course Morgan Laughed; she's just as bad as him, encouraging him on like that, I said this but she called me GRANDAD I'm not a granddad I'm 15! Dick also said he was wittier than her and of course they watched it anyway…

~Morgan POV~

They were just sitting there, staring, lifeless, I had to pause it, at first it was funny but now it's just freaky, Dick was the first to break the silence "wha…. I… he… Me… IM FAMOUS!" For a 'witty' person he's kinda stupid

"it's set in the 50's" I said

"AND 70!" he added.

Ok he has I point…kind of… why are him, Ju and Anne on that DVD, suddenly I heard whimpering, Anne was crying, Julian and Dick quickly noticed this "this is cool" said Dick "maybe we were in a… time machine and….um…we lost our memories and mum and dad adopted us" Ok maybe it's a bit far-fetched but at least he's trying

"or" said Ju "were just descendants of them" doubt that

"oh oh oh" Dick cried jumping up and down "maybe mum and dad just reaaally liked the famous five!" well at least he made Anne laugh, she was all cheered up until Julian ruins it all " Then why do we look EXACTLY like them?" we all sat there silently for a moment "well then… who are we?"

* * *

**Dun Dun duuun again, sorry i wrote this whilst watching 'jaws : the true story' so it might not be very good, its longer then the last one: good thing, but not as long as it could be: bad thing R&R**

**BTW i just realised this: A,D,G,J they all have two letters between them, they're the beginning of each main characters name(apart from timmy) and the age order of each of them from youndest to oldest is: Anne, Dick, George,Julian, coincidence or what!?xx**


	4. Washing up

**Hey guys sorry for the wait iv had a busy week/month/year and writers block. I hope you enjoy this one and i have no involved George! Yay! Um random thing today i just got mauled by small children, the little girls are the worst... enjoy! BTW i cant take credit for the washing up thing, my friend came up with the scetch i just edited it and changed it into a... drawing? anyway ENJOY!**

* * *

Dick POV

"Dick- DICK- stop drumming and do the washing up" oh come on I'd much rather drum, or eat, then wash up, maybe I could pretend I didn't hear her,

"and _don't_ pretend you didn't hear me because I _know _you did" DAMN! She knows me to well, I scowled, and then stopped, realizing I looked like George

"and Ju, stop looking up the famous five and help your brother." I smiled I _knew _Ju would be looking them up, and now I know how to get out of washing up. I heard Anne offer to do it instead

"no- your brothers are going to do it-"mum shouted "ARNT YOU BOYS"

I sighed walking down stairs. Ju was already there. "Hey Ju, um I can't remember how to wash up, and your _much _better than me" I smiled shrugging

"weelll I suppoose I can show you, yes alright, I mean a boy like you will _never _be as great as me!" he said. Oh yeah, for a clever person he is such an idiot "there now your go" he said handing me the plate, I sighed "oh, I'll never be able to do it as well as you, you look so… cool when you do that" please work please work please work "well I suppose I could show you one more time…"

-In the living room-

Anne POV

"Where's Ju?" I asked, Dick sure did the washing up fast, even I couldn't do it that fast "um" he said "he um…had too…um… go sumo wrestling?" sumo wrestling, really? He thought we were going to believe him? He had that cheesy grin that he always has when he's lying; I laughed "you're so silly" and he grinned, "Got anything on 'the famous five' yet?" he asked and I shook my head "no, but guess what, George is coming!" I was glad about this; George is fun but can be quite… ferocious at times.

George POV

How long does this train take, I swear I've been on it for bloody hours. I looked at my watch, ok minutes but still it seems like forever, I can't wait to see the guys, and Anne, of course. Suddenly I got a text from Dick:

**Hey wassup I didn't no u wer comin we got a mystery hell yer – Idiot boy**

Yeah that's what I call him, he used to be Dick then funny boy then funny idiot and know just idiot boy

**Ik Ju told me its kinda freaky- George**

**What how comes he always tells u first? – Idiot boy**

I was just about to reply when he texted me again, now I really want the train to hurry up

**Fuckin hell gotta go um txt u l8er, gotta deal wiv ann – Idiot boy**

What happened to Anne? I texted him but he wouldn't reply. Whoever hurt Anne will get punched in the face- by me. And probably Dick too. Maybe she hurt herself, or got lost or died… oh hurry up train!

* * *

**yay i hope that was good! xxx tell me if Morgan is to mary-jane like cuz i dont like those types of of characters also tell me if im over excadurating the existing characters R&R! btw i do NOT own the famous five :'(**


	5. piece of paper

**hiya this is going to be a very _short _chapter dont worry hopefully they'll start getting long please review btw i do NOT own the famous five. Just saying. Though its kinda obvious**

* * *

~Anne POV~

T-t-this c-c-can't be h-happening, it can't be. N-no t-this isn't real, "Julian" I whispered, staring up at him. He stared back down to me his eyes full of concern, I stared over to Dick who was reading the note over and over again, "Dick take Anne upstairs" commanded Julian. Dick just shook his head, his eyes not leaving the page. Julian sighed. He got up and walked over to me, "come on Anne, let's go upstairs." I shook my head "N-no I-I-I want to S-Stay here" I whispered. Julian frowned; his eyebrows bunched together, and grabbed my hand "come on Anne, I'll take you upstairs"

~Dick POV~

I watched Julian take Anne upstairs, I'm kinda annoyed with him, I said _I_ would deal with Anne, he always gets his way, i'm not jealous or any thing but, its true. They walked up the stairs slowly leaving me with the note. For some reason it gave me shivers, it's just pen on paper, what's so amazing about that? But this feels like more than just writing, it seems…haunted? Suddenly I longed for someone to come back into the room, I NEVER feel like that. I crumpled the paper up throwing it out of my sight, I hate it. I _know_ Julian's going to come in here and ask for it; I _know _he's going to read it; I _know_ he's going to think I'm stupid for throwing away his 'evidence' _his _evidence it's going to be _his_. It always is. But I don't care. I don't care whose evidence it is, whose right, I don't care what he thinks, as long as that piece of paper is out of my sight.

* * *

**so how was that, was it cliff hangery enough for ya? plz tell me how it woz, this is probs ma fave chapter do you agree? plz say cuz i wanna know r&R peace! Haha i sound so desperate reading this back...**


	6. texts

**hey new chapter 2 in a day thats kinda good isnt it!? i wrote them both today aswell! R&R **

* * *

~Julian POV~

I ran down the stairs into the living room, and at exactly the same time so did Morgan, doesn't she knock? She grinned at dick, IM HERE TO! But her grin left her face when she saw his "what's up?" she asked frowning.

"I'll tell you 'what's up'" I said, they both turned to look at me, Morgan with an irritated expression on her face and Dick without an expression at all "_this _Is up" I walked up to where Dick was with the paper when I went upstairs. But it wasn't there anymore. I frowned looking at Dick "Where is it!?" I demanded, he looked at me innocently "where's what?" I felt like I was going to explode, this is serious "yeah, _where's WHAT_?" added in Morgan, looking extremely annoyed.

"The paper" I glared at Dick when suddenly a scrumpled up piece of paper caught my eye "aha" I exclaimed picking it up, I read it aloud:

"_I know your secret, you can't hide from me. You may have escaped me once but only once. You ruined my plans now I will ruin yours. If you ever thought that you could get rid of me, then you were wrong. You were lucky, but now your luck has turned… you will rue the day you ever met me. Goodbye Famous five and may you be NEVER MORE."_

Silence.

No- one moved, Morgan finally spoke up "oh"

~Morgan POV~

Oh- MY-GOD that's freaky- freakier than the DVD. I couldn't think of anything to say, and even if I could I wouldn't be able to say it. Everything was silent and I hated it, I've always hated silence. That's why I've always liked Dick he's never silent, until now. Suddenly a phone went off. Dick dived into his pocket

"Don't answer it" ordered Julian

"Why not" teased Dick "it's my phone you're not _scared_ are you" wow a person can change in two minutes, well Dick can. One minute he was sitting there shaking and quiet and now he's arguing with Julian who by the way, looks like he's about to explode. Julian's such a dick'ed it's ironic really seeing as dicks name is dick and Julian is a… whatever you get it.

"it might be a warning" he stated, Dick just sighed and rolled his eyes "well it's better to be warned then have no idea and be killed, and anyway it's from Andre" I sat up,

"oh say hi to him from me!" He narrowed his eyes,

"whyyyy?" oh God. He smirked and I could feel the blood rushing into my cheeks "Just cuz" I shrugged. He hesitated for a minute then smiled "okaaaay" I looked to see what he was typing I gasped "I do _not _have a crush on him!" I punched Dick. He pouted "fine _you _text him 'hi'" I smiled "I will"

he looked surprised "you have his number?"

"Well _no _b-"

"Then how do you expect to text him then?" just then his phone went off

~Dick POV~

**iv found something interesting, Georgina xxx – Frizz ball**

* * *

**Sorry i tried to make it longer... R&RRRRRR (read and reveiw reveiw reveiw reveiw reveiw reveiw)!**


	7. loose a friend, gain a friend

**Hey 7th chapter woohoo, only one reveiw boohoo. Sorry if i over exadurate or change the characters, sometimes i get carried away and change them into MY characters which they're not, they belong to Enid Blyton, well Morgan and my new character Katie dont theyre mine...ALL MINE! MWAHAHAHAHA R&R! xxx**

* * *

~Dick POV~

"Hey I thought George was ill" exclaimed Morgan. I laughed "she was… but now she's not. DEAL WITH IT" Morgan gasped, she was obviously faking it and punched my arm

"OW"

She laughed "whatevs" Suddenly Julian piped up "she's found something, c'mon let's go!" woops, I forgot he was in the room, I grinned sheepishly and got up getting ready to go "ok let's go" I said looking at the text

**iv found something interesting, Georgina xxx – Frizz ball**

I frowned there was definitely something wrong with this text "why has she put kisses? First of all gross and second of all she NEVER puts kisses and she NEVER signs it Georgina something's up."

They all looked at me for a second "he's right, it might be a warning" Morgan said.

"yeah George's clever" I added. Anne who had just come back stairs nodded looking worried "do you think she's all right?" she asked

"yes and I have to save her" said Julian proudly "I mean we… we have to save her, us." he's so stupid, she sent us a warning for a reason, if we go now we will fall into their trap

"But she sent us a warning, she doesn't want us to go" I said

"and now were warned" said Morgan "we have to save her, you idiot" WHAT!?

"But they expect us now; if we go it will be like we never got the warning in the first place!" I almost shouted. Ju rolled his eyes "your just a little boy what do you know? I say were going" WHAT DO I KNOW?! WHAT DO _I _KNOW! I know if we go were going to get caught. I want to explode, no _I _don't want to explode, I want Julian to explode. I looked over to Morgan who shrugged "I think we should go…" she said apologetically. WHAT!? I shook my head "no we _can't _go" I shouted "if-"

"WE won't go" said Julian smugly "if your too scared, me and Morgan will go" I gasped in disbelief

"too scared, I am _not _too scared, I'm just not a retard like you" now it was Julian's turn to look shocked "well _were _going" I'm mad now "FINE GO, SEE IF I CARE YOURE ALL JUST FUCKING RETARDS" no-one said anything, I mean I don't swear much but I'm mad, they can all go and die for all I care. I stormed out of the room, out of the house down my road, I'm not sure were to, I just know I – hey I'm hungry. Ok now I seriously wanna eat… hey look a kebab van… oh I have no . Now I'm even hungrier.

"Dick" I turn around to see a girl with long brown hair running up to me, "oh hey Katie"

She frowned "what's up?" she asked "and where's Morgan?" do I really spend that much time with her? I shrugged. "Oh well I was wandering if you wanted to go to frosties with us?" she asked staring up at me, literally, Katie's like tiny, well the same size as Anne and Anne's ten, Katie's thirteen. By the way 'us' is our kinda like gang so yeah "yeah don't see why not" she grabbed my hand and dragged my down the street "c'mon then"

~Katie's POV~

Ok he's unusually quiet, he's usually loud, funny and cute, well he's still cute now but… well he obviously likes Morgan, speaking of which "Where _is _Morgan?"

~Dick POV~

"Don't know, don't care" she turned and looked at me

"Ok what's going on? You're upset and it's kinda obvious, don't try to hide it you're the worst actor ever" Damn she knows me too well, almost as well as Morgan. She looked up at me waiting for an answer; she looked kinda cute actually… "Whatever I'll tell you" so I did, she's actually a good listener "so you just let Morgan risk her life, just like that" I winced "well when you put it like that…" she raised her eyebrows "hey, um gotta go see you around" and I ran off.

~Katie POV~

idiot.

* * *

**DUNDUNDUN where is Dick going? What will happen? will the Famous five...DIE!? find out the next time i have a chance to post anything byeee x**


	8. the end

**Hry guys it may be called the end but its not... its the middle, but thats not a good chapter name... R&R**

* * *

~Georges POV~

I hate it down here. It's so dark and it stinks. I hope the guys hurry up, wait no I don't, they'll get caught. Oh why did I send it to Dick, he's not clever enough to get the warning, and I feel so stupid. There are no windows down here so I can't really escape and the door is bolted shut. Suddenly the bolted shut door swung open and the man with the scar burst into the room.

"YOU SENT IT TO DICK!" he shouted angrily "you were meant to send it to JULIAN" I found myself up against the wall, my feet hardly touching the ground. He had a strong grip and I hate to admit it, but I'm scared, no terrified.

"S-sorry, I-I thought you wanted me to send it to dick" I seriously did, I mean it's not like he could do anything Julian's the leader…

"Why would I want you to send it to DiCK? He's the one who ruined my plans last time!" ok this is new to me, when did dick ruin anything?

"w-what happened" I stuttered for a second he looked angry, very angry. But then he loosened up "what happened?" he whispered "you want me to tell you what happened" I wasn't sure whether or not I should nod or say yes, he seemed scarier this way "well I'll tell you happened" he slightly shouted this bit "you stupid children ruined my plans, I was going to be rich, FAMOUS, but you had to come along and ruin everything" he sighed deeply and pinched the top of his nose as if he had a headache just thinking about it "your father, and scientist a very clever one too, had just what I needed. I watched you children to find your weakness and that's when I realised, Julian was your weakness" WHAT!? "But you all thought he was great, apart from Dick, he didn't. You didn't realise how big of a help he was, Julian just took the credit" I never really thought of it like that "so I took Dick, I felt for him he was like me, the underdog and he agreed to work with me" I gasped, he would never do anything like that "or so I thought, but he was cleverer than that. He helped me, and told me all the secrets, the WRONG secrets and he took me to Kirrin Island down to the dungeon. There was gold, treasure and more gold and it was all mine. I was going to blow up Kirrin Island after I was done with it, but he trapped me down there and escaped, leaving me there to die" I felt a tear roll down my cheek, what was he going to do to Dick when he got here "the police came and tried to put me in prison, they all knew me, I was a wanted criminal, you all escaped, your father had created a brain washing machine, he didn't want to lose you, but he had to, to keep you alive. Your cousins got sent here, their parents are members of the CSI and you stayed with your dad, but now you're here in the future. You escaped but so did I. now you're going to pay for what you did."

"the Famous five have finally come to an end"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN what will the he do when the reat of the 5 arrive, will they arrive? who knows! find out the next time i update**


	9. kidnapped

**Ok, 9th chapter done! Looking back i realised a lot of my beginning chapters were really bad to understand a nd confusing, so i edited them a bit... R&R**

* * *

~Morgan POV~

"Morgan" someone's calling my name and I think I know who, "MORGAN!" Just ignore him.

"Julian" I started "do you know where George _is_?_" _ He turned round with a 'Duh' look on his face. I raised my eyebrows "well? Do you"

"Yes, um of course, I _am _the leader so I know where were going" He said sticking his nose in the air. Oh my god, he's so annoying and sooo has a crush on himself. I turned round half hoping Dick was there, but he wasn't. I'm glad. I don't like him anyway. I looked at Julian's confused 'leader' face and decided I liked Julian even less.

"Just text George and ask her where she is" I said. I expected him to argue back but he reluctantly agreed, actually he didn't even say anything! He just nodded sighing and pulled out his phone. A minute later his phone vibrated.

"At the old train station, platform 2" he said. "You know, the one you can just walk to, the one with no security" he said as if I were stupid. I nodded slowly,

"I know I'm not an idiot"

* * *

Ok here we are, the train station. Julian turned around "You and Anne stay here, I'll go. Ok" Anne nodded and I sighed agreeing. I watched as Julian headed towards platform two when everything went black.

I was surrounded by bush with a hand around my mouth. Whoever this is has a strong grip, no matter how much I struggled he (I'm guessing) wouldn't let go, when I had an idea.

"Ow!" he exclaimed "why'd you bite me?" I recognised that voice. A bit too much.

"Dick!" I exclaimed spinning round. He frowned holding his hand flicking it around, it obviously hurt, "shut up!" he whispered.

"What are you doing, why did you kidnap me? Let me go!" I tried to escape through the bush but he was holding my arm.

"I didn't kidnap you, I _saved _you" I was just about to interrupt but he carried on "you were going to get kidnapped by _them"_ I tried to argue back but he carried on "did you even have a plan?" I shook my head, come to think of it, we didn't. He also knew what I was going to say next,

"You wouldn't listen to me when I called you, so I decided the only way I could stop you, was to kidnap you"

"Ha! Ha! so you _did _kidnap me!"

"Yes! I mean No, I mean… I don't know but that doesn't matter right now" he said, making me laugh.

"Do you even have a plan?" He grinned and nodded slowly.

"Yep, and you're gonna love it!"

* * *

**Yay hoped ya liked it!**


	10. Plan in action almost

Heey heres the tenth chapter sorry for the wait! writers block! any who here goes:

* * *

I looked up at Dick lying flattened on top of the stone shelter. I have to admit, it's quite a good plan, much better than Julian's 'pretend to know what you're doing and then get you and your little sister trapped' plan. I didn't really know what he was supposed to be doing, he only explained my part of the plan to me, which was to film what happened for 'evidence' and give it to the police. Boring? I know, but important.

"Can you hear anything?" I whispered up at him, but he just shook his head,

"Just in case you haven't noticed, I CAN'T HEAR THROUGH BRICK WALLS" I just scowled at him, I couldn't shout or _they'd _hear us, and I can't shout whisper unlike Dick.

"What are you supposed to be doing again?" I asked as if he'd told me before "because I know what you're like, you're gonna do something drastic and I won't know whether or not it's part of the plan and I'll ruin it all" Dick grinned at this and chucked a rock at me. Just before I was about to retaliate I saw it had a note on it, I unfolded the paper and read:

**There is a hole somewhere up here, I will chuck rocks at them cuz I want too. Then they will get annoyed and come out here which will give YOU time to run inside and set up the camera. Then I will jump through and you will climb up here and I will shout from inside and they will come back and tie me up.**

What kind of plan is that? Suddenly I was hit by another rock.

**Then I will trick what's his face to make him like me and he will untie me yadda yadda yadda. You will then drop a stone on his head get down and run, I will save everyones buts get the camera and save the world! Done.**

I stared up at him in disbelief. How is he not worried about this, this is probably the most laid back plan EVER and one of the most confusing, he's not very good at explaining things. And what about me!? What will happen when I'm being chased by evil villains and everyone is celebrating huh? What will happen to _me_? To tell the truth I'm worried, _very _worried.

"don't worry" he whispered down to me as if he read my mind "I've thought of (almost) everything, I won't let you get caught by the bad guys otherwise I wouldn't of saved everyone's butt would I? And besides, you're clever enough not to get caught, you're not Julian"

After his very… _inspirational _speech I suddenly didn't feel so worried, we are two thirteen year olds saving mankind (slight over exaduration) with no idea what we are doing.

And I wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
